I Will Be Yours
by Meadow Wood
Summary: Ash bumps into Misty at a party, and desperately wants to ask her for a dance. After all, what normal teenage male could resist such a beautiful young lady? Ash/Misty.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon, and the fact makes me cry every day. xD

**Author's Note: **This idea came to me while I waited in the girl's washroom for my best friend to come out. How toilets and running sinks inspired me of Pokeshipping is beyond me. It's a short piece, and I'm kind of going for that enchanting joyful atmosphere. ^.^

**Warnings: **A little attempt at descriptive pieces, which I've been doing lately. So mind you, I may have a bunch of words you don't know, thanks to the handy dandy online thesaurus where words like enumeration are brought to life. Also, I have to give credit to _Maiden of the Moon _for the inspiration to try descriptive work, and for the formatting of my author's notes and such. Disclaimer, notes and warnings works really well, so I hope, even though she doesn't know me, she doesn't mind.

* * *

**I Will Be Yours**

* * *

…_Misty_…

…Misty…

…Misty…

The room behind him seemed to have fallen silent in one ample gasp, although he knew, with the little sense currently beating in his brain that they didn't give a single crap about what was happening. Were they not in awe at the women standing in front of him? She was like an angel dropped from the staggering heaven, suited in a dress so sheer it looked like liquid silk, and skin was white it could surpass the purest sugar.

Her smell of chlorine brought him to reality, although, she had tried and failed to cover it up with perfume. Ash could even see the tinges of wetness in her flaring red hair, braided like a chain down her back. "Misty?" he said, tugging on his tie.

Misty said, "_Ash. _Wha-what are you doing here? This is the water trainer's convention party! You weren't even part of it!"

"Uh…well…I…" Ash was flustered by her miraculous appearance. He cleared his throat. "I was invited to the party anyway, um, bein' the Pokémon master and all."

Misty's face lit up. "I really can't believe you reached your goal. It's crazy. It's _unbelievable. _I'm so upset though, because I couldn't even make it to the live battle."

"S'okay," Ash shrugged. The room felt a hundred degrees. He added playfully, "I did well without you."

"_Oh, _if _I_ were there, it wouldn't have been such a close match! You woulda been way ahead of him." She teased. "I'm your coach, after all."

Ash smiled, resisting the urge to touch the silky textile of her callow dress. "So, you were in the water convention thingy?"

"It's not a _thingy_, first of all." Misty rolled her eyes. "And of course I was. Being surrounded by all those beautiful water Pokémon, on my way to being a water-Pokémon master…it was bliss!"

Ash didn't tell her that standing within three feet of her was inordinately blissful too. "Was it fun?" he asked blankly, still admiring her beauty. The flashing coloured lights of the function glimmered beryl, roseate, and cream around her face, making her cheeks shine like sleek.

"Was it ever!" Misty said. "I even got this free copy of a book _How to Raise a Corsola_ for my Pokémon to be healthier. Bet ya didn't know Corsola can even make jewelry, didjya?"

"Ha," Ash was sweating, his nerves shot. He wasn't used to feeling choked by his best friend's appearance. He shifted in his khaki pants, his shoes tapping against the polished floor. Misty noticed his apprehension and frowned. "You okay? Am I that boring to talk to?"

He nearly shouted, "No! Not at all!"

"Uh…okay then." Misty gave him a weird look, before smiling appealingly. Her fingers brushed the side of the sparkly ribbon that accentuated her skinny waist. "It's really great to see you here,"

Ash tried to knock out the sound of all the chatter around him. He could see, out of the corner of his eyes, a few girls peering at him. He was the Pokémon Master, and normally fans would be swarming him, but he'd especially asked his manager to keep notice that he wasn't bombarded by paparazzi for this one party. "It was great to see you too," he said awkwardly, a beat too late.

Misty tensely nodded, still smiling, albeit it suddenly looked forced. Her eyes darted around the room uncomfortably, an absence of sound falling over them.

"So…" Ash's voice came out hoarse.

A weak smile was returned from Misty. "So…" she agreed. The blundering between them was scary to the tangerine-haired girl and she observed the rest of the room desperately. To her substantial relief, she saw someone she knew across the room. "Well," she said brightly. "I'm gunna go talk to my friend over there. It was nice talking to you."

She lifted her long dress that touched her toes up a bit, so she could walk properly, before hastily walking in the direction of her friend. Ash watched her go, feeling oddly disappointed, and his heart heavy from impasse. His eyes followed her hunched strides towards the other side of the room, slumped shoulders; and guilt sprouted in his throat. He had ruined their reunion by ogling and adding ardor to their conversation, leaving her frantic to go away.

Suddenly, he had a headstrong urge to make it all better.

"Misty, wait!" he called. His voice seemed to echo off the walls, even if it was filled with tables and people.

He looked as she stiffened, elbows shining from the chandelier lights. She titled slightly to view behind her shoulder, giving a 'what?' gesture.

Ash nervously waved his hand, beckoning her over. He heard the tapping of feet on the dance floor as people swayed to the music, but mostly, he could only focus on her swiftly walking back towards him. For the umpteenth time, he thought, _she's goddamn beautiful. _

"So, what did you want, Ash?" Misty said, placing her hands on her hips. Ash tried not to notice how curvy they were. When he didn't answer, a frown etched deeper onto her face muscles, her eyebrow twitching with impatient. "Well…_what_?"

Ash was finding it hard to breathe; the room seemed to have tightened in on him. His face was fuchsia, and his hands played with each other in anxious desire. Ultimately, he didn't want to look at her, face her – or even speak to her. But he knew he had to do this, or somehow, he wouldn't be able to go on. The concupiscence for her was overpowering and he swallowed hard, palms sickly with sweat. "Would you…erm…would you," he wiped his hands on his pants as a slow song merged into the music.

"Would I what?" Misty narrowed her eyes.

Ash blurted, "Dance with me!"

He cursed under his breath at how ungentlemanly-y that had probably sounded, and took a small step backwards. God, he was terrible at this. He pulled on his tie again, which literally was strangling him at this point. "I'm sorry," he had meant to sound firm, but it came out as a whisper. "I didn't…don't…" he held up his hands. "Don't murder me."

With his self-absorbed nerves, he had failed to notice the soft, pleased smile on Misty's face. Not until, of course, she touched his arm lightly, forcing him to look up. "Of course I will." She said, her minty breath exhaling on his face.

"Wha-what?" Ash stammered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I'd love to dance with you." Misty repeated, more confidently. She grabbed his arm tighter this time, pulling him towards the middle of the dance floor. He was in a numb state as he stumbled afterwards, the soft music ringing in his ears like euphoria.

When they reached the center, he watched in almost a state of shock and craving as she placed her hands on his neck and shoulders. Ash's knees were weak, to the point of falling out behind him, but he managed to grasp her waist.

Slowly, she pulled him along, swaying to the music. He mentally was in a whim of heaven, and after a moment, got into the rhythmic flow of it. His feet slid softly across the floor, barely moving, and he absentmindedly pulled her closer to him.

"This is nice," Misty squeaked, hands tightening around his neck. She was blushing, but because of the brilliant lighting of the party, she merely looked even prettier.

"Nice." Ash said breathlessly. "Oh, okay. That's one way to describe it."

"What do you mean?" Misty said confused, but then he pulled her closer, letting her rest her head against his chest. Ash heard her exhale ecstatically, and a small smile glimpsed on his inflamed face.

"I want to be yours," he murmured, quietly, not even really knowing what he was saying. His shoulders relaxed, and his breathing eased.

His mutter had been so quiet that Misty hadn't been able to make out the words. Something like, _I want to be yours? _She shook her head, declining the ridiculous thought. Ash would never say something like that, especially to her.

But as he twirled her under the chandelier light, observing with such a twinkle in his deep coffee eyes, the possibility strengthened.

"I want to be yours, too." Misty whispered, just in case. Her voice as well, was drowned out by party laughter and noise, but a smile seemed to clip Ash's face anyhow. "This is the best dance I've ever had with a girl," he said honestly; yearningly.

Misty's answer was simple, yet the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to Ash.

"This is the happiest I've ever been in my life, Ash."

Content filled Ash's heart, and they continued to sway to the music, the world fading away as life glimmered into the souls of the two best friends, and for the first time that night, the awkwardness disappeared.

* * *

Meadow Wood


End file.
